freddy_and_friends_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear
Appearance Freddy is a tall, semi-fat Animatronic Bear. He has brown skin/fur covering his whole body and light brown covering his belly and inside his ears. Freddy has "tired eyes" with black lines making him not sleeping that much. Voice Freddy's voice is basically calm but aggressive when he is not on missions. During missions his voice change from anger, desperate and a fighter type voice. Weapons Freddy uses his Exo-Suits during battles or missions. On Rare topics he fights with his father's Golden Sword. And even uses a EXO Axe, Exo Hammer and a Exo Shield. On a rare day he uses his Nano guns on his enemy. Behavior Freddy is a calm but an aggressive leader to his fellow Animatronics. He doesn't disrupt them because he works on his suits most of the year and all day. On Missions, he is more active, aggressive, and a bit of a trash talker. Use Fredbear Ulysses Fazbear or Freddy Fazbear is the main protagonist of the show Freddy and Friends: The Show. Freddy is the leader of the Animatronic Team and is the benefactor and the reason of the gadgets for the team. Freddy is always known to make suits, making 100000 suits in a week, 10 million in a month, 100 million a year. Freddy always has a "good" behavior with the others, and even doesn't do much. Freddy has died a few times in the show, he is the main reason why The Animatronics came to Earth. Bio Freddy was born 4 years prior the events of the Phantom War. He was born by Fredbear Fazbear and Mary Fazbear, he is the second child of the Faz Trio. When the Phantom War has began, Fredbear knew the death of the Planet and to make sure the Faz Family and the race still lives, Fredbear sends his sons to Earth, protecting the planet from all costs. In 1954, Planet Animatronic was later destroyed and the brothers were on their way to Earth. In 1972, they crashed land in New York and was captured by The Afton Legacy. The Brothers later got out in 1982 and Golden Freddy gave his brother the blueprints for "Exo-Mark I". After some time, in 2014 The Animatronics were formed after an attack of Phantom Puppet. Freddy was then the leader of the Animatronics with second command handed to Bonnie. Freddy became more addicted to the Suits then sending free time on the Tower. Around the World The Iron Umbrella. After the attack on Earth made by Phantom Puppet, The Animatronics were asure of battles and fights taking place on Earth. Freddy then made sure that the world would be safe from any alien armies, Freddy made around 5 billion suits from 2014-2035. The Mushroom Kingdom Meeting Mario In 2015, Mario decides to head to New York after hearing of the Animatronics. Mario then finds The Animatronic Tower and talks to Freddy. The Mushroom Kingdom and The Animatronics have confirmed of allies during global warfare, and even battles. Creating the Hulkbuster Freddy Fazbear then makes a giant suit standing around 12-14 feet after finding his younger brother Toy Freddy and the rest of the Toys. Freddy then made a base in the Mushroom Kingdom where the main Hulkbusters are located. As Time comes, Mario is the test subject for the armor, leading Mario to hate it. The Animatronic and Mushroom Warfare The King of the Mushroom Kingdom has been looking at the Animatronics are danger to the land and decided to ban the Animatronics from ever coming to the Kingdom. Seeing this is a act of war, The Animatronics accepted their ban in order to not cause a war between them. The King then orders, Sector 25 which is the definition of declaring war. The Animatronics had no choice and accepted the war. Around One Year since the war has broke out, The King was then killed by the Rebellion who protested the War, Princess Peach was then marked the Queen of The Mushroom Kingdom. The war was then pushed back, Freddy and The Princess then made a peace treaty, ending the war. Animatronics Civil War Team Divided After the Mushroom Kingdom ended the war, The President of the United States then made a Global Order of resistant the acts of the team. Freddy then protested the Order until he had no choice but to sign. Bonnie see this is a betrayal to the team, leading to an argument and ending with the team complete divided. Battle for the Tower The Animatronic Tower has been shut down after the division. Freddy led his group of Animatronics to reclaim the tower, but was then stopped by Bonnie's side. The two sides led to a big battle on the tower. Freddy and Bonnie fell down to the Basement floor and had a 1 V 1. The Two Sides learning that they don't want to kill each other, tried to stop the fight between Bonnie and Freddy. Bonnie Vs Freddy Freddy and Bonnie are destroying each other, ripping their suits into pieces, blood coming from their nose, ears and even the side of the eyes. Freddy's suit was then destroyed and most of the armor was then sliced by Bonnie's Lazer Sword. Bonnie then stabs Freddy's eye, leading to the Team to head to the fight scene fast. Freddy then tried his best to stop Bonnie, leading the anger from Bonnie to be release. Bonnie then rips the armor mask from Freddy, beating Freddy's bloody and beat up face. Bonnie then knock Freddy down and got his own shield and stabs Freddy's heart, damaging the suit and Freddy. The Team then got Bonnie off Freddy and learn that Freddy is way damaged that he is dying. = After Math = After the fight, Puppet then place Freddy down into his lab and said that he will be fine but needs rest. Bonnie was then feeling the regret and the hatred towards his former allied. Bonnie then made a promise to the Team that this is not about eneimes fight, its about family. In 5 months, Freddy then wakes up and the team welcomes Freddy back. Golden Freddy then said that his heart and The Infinity Stone has been damaged and was replaced. Freddy then apologies the act and forgives Bonnie, making the team unite again. "Freddy, Forgive me. I have been very mad over the Act and I can't stop beating you up.. Forgive me, please?" -Bonnie asking for Forgiveness to Freddy. The Matt/Iron Suit Incident When Freddy became headless due of a after fight with Foxy's pet, Matt is trolling Freddy who he asks to just bring him back inside. Matt then hacks Freddy's main body and used one of the suits to rob a bank. Bonnie's Involvement Bonnie then hears that a Freddy suit is destroying/Robbing a bank, so Bonnie then checks it out. HE then sees the Suit with green light knowing that it's Matt doing it. Bonnie then calmly asks Matt to leave the suit only to be greeted with a big fight in the bank. Bonnie Vs Matt Matt then charges at Bonnie and causes a huge explosion. Matt proves to Bonnie to be fearless while Bonnie is trying to find a way to defeat him. Bonnie then grabs Foxy's Hammer and then over powers Matt. While at the middle of Bonnie's "victory" Matt then grabs the Hammer and destroys it causing a huge lightning and thunder explosion. Bonnie then retreats to the Animatronic Building. Foxy and Bonnie Vs Matt While the Bonnie is about to land at the building, Matt came in pushing Bonnie to Foxy's Room. Bonnie and Foxy then overpowers Matt which leads to him leaving the fight and Freddy's body. After the event, Golden Freddy then gets notice of the fight and disables Matt. Working with Ultron Matt was then takes by Ultron who ordered him to make his body and prepare his uprising. Cube Master's Snap The Return of the Firsts Ones After gathering the Infinity Stones (God) and the "Bring-Back-Gauntlet", Freddy then volunteered to put on the gauntlet and snap to bring back the very first victims of the very first snap. It was a success and The Animatronics watched the victims return in one place. They were still in battle mode but was calmed down by Freddy and Bonnie. The leader of the group, Loop has made a goal to kill Cube Master for his crimes and does not agree on him being a god. The Animatronics agreed to ambush Cube Master on Mars. Ambush on Mars The Animatronics and The Lost Soldiers have landed on Mars. Lost Soldiers then abashed Cube Master's base and scared him. A fight has sparked with ending Cube Masters gathering the Infinity Stones and snap again. This time, it was not meant for the Lost Soldiers, it was meant for The Animatronics. Half of the Animatronics have died. Leaving to Cube Master to leave in pain. A Way to get them back... Bonnie was later looking for any Animatronics missing across the Universe, half of all Animatronic Life has disappeared. Bonnie then saw Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Spider-Raccoon, Puppet, Marionette, and Phantom Puppet vanish into thin air. The remaining Animatronics then realized that the Soul Stone has been destroyed. Out of luck, The Animatronics return to New York and spread the news of Freddy's vanished. Two weeks has passed, New York was quiet and mourning the loss of Freddy and the other Animatronic Heroes that vanished, deeply mourned Spider-Raccoon's vanished. Bonnie then had a theory of creating their own Soul Stone to return the Animatronics back alive. The Animatronics then went to Mars to gather Cube Master's materials. They soon made a machine that can create any Infinity Stone. The Next day, the Soul Stone is now Ready for use. Bonnie then snapped his fingers and saw Freddy, and the Animatronics vanished away now back. Freddy then was taken to be as Leader again and made a promise that they will attack or maybe kill Cube Master. Relatives and Teammates Bonnie "You are a asshole Freddy." -Bonnie Freddy and Bonnie are considered to be friends at work. Freddy met Bonnie during High School and acted as a bully due to Bonnie being a nerd. Bonnie later joined the Animatronics and became one of the strongest Animatronics and smartest. He is also the second in command Chica "Pancakes are ready Freddy.." -Chica Freddy and Chica are friends at work. Freddy and Chica once dated in High School but broken up after High School. Chica joined the team and became the team's weapons specialist as well as lunanaut. Golden Freddy "Goddamnit Freddy!" -Golden Freddy Freddy and Golden Freddy are brothers. Freddy finds Golden Freddy to be a lazy part of the team since he dose nothing during Animatronic Missions. The two brothers always get into fights and arguments mainly on Freddy's use on energy and suits. Freddy calls Golden Freddy "The Sucker of the team". Foxy "Why the hell is your goddamn suit here?" -Foxy Freddy and Foxy are friends but enemies. They get into arguments during missions, sometimes help one another. Freddy describes Foxy as just lazy from Golden Freddy X20 million. Toy Freddy "Make me mad Freddy..." -Toy Freddy Freddy and Toy Freddy are brothers. Freddy made a Hulkbuster due of Toy Freddy's power chip. The two are in a "good/natural" state. Toy Bonnie "Hell no boss." -Toy Bonnie Freddy and Toy Bonnie are friends. The two help one another. Freddy mocks Toy Bonnie the most due of his passion on Anime. Toy Chica "WHY HIM?" -Toy Chica Freddy and Toy Chica are considered to be EX's. The two used to get married and had three kids. The divorce came in after Freddy called her a "Hoe" Mangle "Damn" -Mangle Freddy and Mangle dont talk often. Springtrap "Boss is coming." -Springtrap Freddy sees Springtrap as a uncle. The two are good with one another. Spider-Raccoon/Peter Ractor "Oh Boy, its the big ass BOSS" -Peter Freddy is Peter's mentor. The two get to have some stand-alone missions. Freddy trains Peter into becoming a better Animatronic and a hero. Spider-Panda/Sarah Kinz "Meh. Don't Care Freddy." -Sarah Freddy is also Sarah's mentor. Funtime Foxy "Hey Freddy." -FF Freddy and Funtime Foxy are a broken up couple. After the fight with Alex, Funtime Foxy left the team and joined Fredbear in Planet Animatronic 2.0. Jarvis "Good day, Sir" -Jarvis Freddy and Jarvis are Best Friends. Jarvis helps Freddy with the suits and the missions. Jarvis was then destroyed and shut down, causing Freddy to make a back up. Friday "Download complete boss" -Friday Freddy and Friday are pals on Mission and suits. Friday was later shut down after an attack. Freddy yet again made a new gram. REPLACMENT/Matt 'FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCKING FUCK FUCK" -Matt Freddy is former allies with Matt, after the incident when Matt hacks his body and his suit, Golden Freddy then shuts him down and creates a 2.0 Dipper Fazbear "Ugh, its you." Dipper Fazbear is the first born child to Freddy. The two had a not so good releationship as father and son. One time Dipper renamed himself as Lockjaw and was a mortal enemy to the Animatronics. Right now, the two are trying to fix their relationship. Mable Fazbear "AHHHH DAD GET OUT" Mable Fazbear is the second born chid to Freddy. The two had a decent releationship until the whole LockJaw Incident which made Mable leave the tower and live on her own. She was then killed by Zach during the Zach Gang War. This devastated Freddy and Toy Chica when they knew that she was pregnant. The unborn child was killed by Zach. She was Later reborn again and lives in the tower. Tony Fazbear "Pony. YAY. :D" Tony Fazbear is the third child being born to Freddy. Though thought of being the next bad guy, the creators turned Tony into a Anti-hero character. He and Freddy Fazbear used to have a bad relationship, but now are getting along, even Proclaiming that Tony will take the leadership either Freddy dies or retires. Crissum and Positives Diego's Message to Freddy One of the makers Diego, has come and spoke his true feeling of voicing the character. "Freddy is always fun to voice. He is always that leader who wants It done and its willing to sacrifice his own life to others." -Diego Daniel's Message to Freddy The Co-Creator of the show had this to say to Freddy, "Freddy is alright, the only thing I don't like about him is the use of suits, boi" -Daniel Deaths Death by Phantom Puppet Freddy died by being sliced in half by PP. Death by Luigi During the Infinity Wars, Freddy was killed on a illusion made by Luigi to show Foxy his true killing skills to each hero. Death by Circus Baby During the Sandstorm Mission, Freddy's heart was ripped up and died in the process. Suicide Freddy committed suicide after the death of Toy Chica Sacrifice on the Infinity Stones Freddy used the stones to kill Luigi and his army in the Infinity Wars' final fight. Sacrificed His Life during Yellow Dimond's assault. Freddy used the Infinity Stones again mixed with the death stone to kill Yellow Dimond. Killing himself in the process. Suits * Freddy used his suits during all missions * Freddy mainly uses the new suits during battle or missions * Freddy's favorite suit is the Mark: 1000000 * Freddy's least suit is the Mark: 50 * Freddy has over 10 billion suits * Most suits are loacted at the Oceanic Base which is over 60% * 40% of the suits are in the Animatronic Tower.